


Ночная тишина

by wilwarin575



Category: Sarai-ya Goyou | House of Five Leaves
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilwarin575/pseuds/wilwarin575
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Яичи/Масаноске, девушки Кацура-я; упоминается гет.<br/>Бета: Leyana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ночная тишина

Кацура-я оживлялся в предзакатные часы, но замирал, когда путь Луны по небосводу близился к концу. Лишь в глубине дома раздавался шёпот и тихий смех девушек.

Аяно рассказывала о будущей заколке, что ей пообещал сегодняшний гость. Мика клялась, что продавец из соседней лавки уступит оби цвета пламени за один сю и поцелуй – но только ей. Моммо скучала по редко заглядывавшему Кин-сану. Только Норико молчала и в минуты затишья среди общей беседы вслушивалась в звуки дома.

Вот хозяйка ударила кисеру о бамбуковую подставку, стряхивая пепел. Иногда она курила до рассвета. А вот кошачьи лапы прошуршали мимо дверей.

– Аяно-чан, явился твой любимый рассветный гость, – сказала Норико. 

Та засуетилась, ища в шкафу кусочки варёного осьминога.

– Не смотри так, Рико-чан, – улыбнулась она Норико, – все мы балуем своих любимцев, когда есть возможность. Неужели ты не стала бы?

Остальные засмеялись, прикрывая рты рукавами, а Норико опять подумала о Яичи-доно. И тут же услышала его.

Она слышала, как саке лилось в тёку, как за глотком следовал влажный шёпот, и ладонь так нежно гладила ткань кимоно.

В первые ночи, когда это случалось, Норико думала, что Яичи-доно приводил подругу из другого дома. Никому из Кацура-я он давно не позволял оставаться у себя, с тех самых пор, как здесь поселился этот ронин… А потом она всё поняла и проплакала целый день.

И она когда-то лежала с Яичи-доно, и её губы приносили ему радость, пусть мимолётную. Он разрешал касаться лишь руками и губами, ничего больше, как и другим девушкам Кацура-я. Но она была счастлива и этим.

Теперь на футоне рядом с Яичи-доно был другой, и ему позволялось всё. Его стоны эхом метались в ушах Норико. Однажды она услышала их, когда была с гостем, и тот не хотел оставлять её до утра. Такой жадной в любви она не была ещё ни разу.

– Рико-чан, отчего грустишь? – спросила Моммо, и Норико вынырнула из грёз.

– Рассвет никак не приходит, а ветер гонит сюда снежные тучи, – вступилась за неё вернувшаяся Аяно.

Норико молчала. Почему никто не различал в ночной вязкой тишине хриплые вздохи и скольжение разгорячённых тел?

Казалось, до рассвета бесконечные часы. Она не могла заткнуть уши, и болтовня подруг её не спасала. Сорванным шёпотом ронин повторял те слова, которые хотела бы кричать она.


End file.
